TWF
Toys of Wonder Foundation (abbreviation: TWF; also known as TWF International) was founded by Ryan Bannon in December 2014 and shut out in early 2018. It was the international master toy licensee for Boohbah (as well as a few other Ragdoll shows, such as Teletubbies) from 2015 to 2017. The Boohbah toy range was manufactured for TWF by Character Options and Spin Master, both of which also produced the new Teletubbies toy line. Initially, the line also consisted of re-releases of toys from the Golden Bear and Playskool Boohbah toy lines, but these were eventually discontinued. Soft toys Re-releases Most - if not all - of the toys listed here have shimmery short fringe fur; every item has been discontinued * Peek-a-Boohbah * Boohbah Small Soft Toys * Silly Sounds Boohbahs * Light 'n' Sound Boohbahs * Dance Along Boohbahs New items Unless noted otherwise, most of the toys listed here have terry cloth fur; items that are '''bolded' have been discontinued'' * Plush with DVD - 12-inch Boohbah soft toys packaged with a DVD of an episode of Boohbah (Humbah = "A Pile of Balls", Jingbah = "Squeaky Socks", Jumbah = "Bells", Zing Zing Zingbah = "Windows", and Zumbah = "Cracker") * Silly Sounds 'n' Lights Boohbahs - variants of the Silly Sounds toys with light-up eyebrows; exclusive to Toys "R" Us * Boohbah Medium Soft Toys - 14-inch soft toys with retractable heads, movable eyes, and shimmery fur * Twinkle Magic Boohbahs * Boohbah Large Soft Toys - 19-inch soft toys with retractable heads, movable eyes, and shimmery, curly terry cloth/"show-accurate" fur - sound versions also available * Bump 'n' Sound Boohbahs * Boohbah Jumbo Soft Toys - 24-inch (sitting down)/32-inch (standing up) soft toys with movable eyes and glowing "show-accurate" fur * Magic Moves Boohbahs (all variants except the Jumbah one were exclusive to a specific store) * Dance with Me Boohbahs * RC Flying Boohbahs * Deluxe Authentic Boohbahs Plastic toys Re-releases Every item listed here has been discontinued * Boohbah 3" Poseable Figures * Zippity Boohbahs * Boohball Sound Playset * Light 'n' Sound Spinners * Electronic Boohbah Memory Board Game New items Most - or all - of the items in some of the assortments listed here (namely the ones that are bolded) have been discontinued * Boohbah Action Figure Series - 4 to 8-inch figures; see below for more information * Deluxe Boohbah Action Figures - 12-inch figures with retractable heads and movable eyes * Boohbah Sound Figures - 10-inch figures with light-up eyebrows and flocked fur; make sounds such as the magic chant, their names, and assorted Boohbah noises * Boohbah Dance Zone Playset * Light 'n' Sound Spinner Set Miscellaneous items Re-releases * Get Up & Dance (Humbah, Jingbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, and Zumbah variants introduced) New items * Deluxe Authentic Boohball * Sky High Boohbahs - figures with launchers that can send them flying up to 20 feet high * Boohblankets * Boohbah Bedsheets - bedsheets with two sides: a fuzzy Boohbah-like design on one side and a picture of two or more of the Storypeople on the other * BOOH!-tique - scented bubble bath, foaming hand soap, and kids' shampoo (Humbah/lemon meringue, Jingbah/red raspberry, Jumbah/blueberry, Zing Zing Zingbah/orange, Zumbah/blackberry, Grandmamma and Grandpappa/strawberry-banana, Mrs. Lady and Mr. Man/blueberry-raspberry, Brother and Sister/tropical punch, Auntie/wild berry, and Little Dog Fido/green apple) ''Boohbah'' Deluxe Authentic line The Ragdoll Deluxe Authentic line (more information about the line, particularly the Boohbah items, can be found here) features plushes and sets that are very accurate to what is seen on the show. Action figure series Boohbahs The Boohbah figures have sparkly, glow-in-the-dark flocked fur and had seven points of articulation/movement: arms, legs, body (which could be tilted to the left, right, backward, or forward or pushed down to hide the legs), head (which can be turned to either direction, pushed down into the figure's neck, or pulled back up), and eyes (which move to either the left or right when the figure is tilted to those directions). Each Boohbah comes with a Boohball/bubble that is the same colour as they are and their charger pod (each pod and its supports could be connected to each other and, when fully assembled, make up the entire pod system). * Humbah with yellow Boohball and charger pod * Jingbah with pink Boohball and charger pod * Jumbah with blue Boohball and charger pod * Zing Zing Zingbah with orange Boohball and charger pod * Zumbah with purple Boohball and charger pod Storypeople The Storypeople have four points of articulation: arms, head, and waist. Each Storyperson comes with a random number of episode-specific presents. * Grandmamma with forklift (and four blocks), bed, record player, and giant drum * Grandpappa with two armchairs, hammock (and two trees), suit of shining armour, and pencil sharpener (with pencil) * Mrs. Lady with jack-in-the-box, sweater, door, and crossroad track pieces * Mr. Man with ball piles, wheelbarrow, seesaw, sledge, and wall * Brother and Sister with bead-chain plug, two shells with one pearl, skipping rope, tightrope (and scooter), and window * Auntie with paint bucket (and paintbrush), fence, treasure chest (with crown), and giant ball of yarn * Little Dog Fido with giant bone, slipper, flag, and picture of himself * Squeaky Socks Accessory Pack * Field Display * Beach Display * Island Display ''Boohbah'' Gift/Baby line The Boohbah Gift/Baby line was aimed toward infants and people who were still interested in Boohbah, but were outside the target demographic (similar to the Teletubbies Gift line from TOMY). Each toy was going to be a pastel shade of each Boohbah's base colour, and the motorised toys would have little movement. It was discontinued immediately after the line was downsized. * Peek-a-Boohbah * Soft Toys * Glow 'n' Sound Boohbahs - 10-inch soft toys with glowing bellies and eyebrows * Boohblankets * Flying Boohbahs Mobile - mobile with five Boohbah softies and light-up Boohball/pods holder * Motion Soft Toys - 12-inch soft toys that bob from side to side when activated TWF Store exclusive items These items were exclusive to the TWF retail and online stores. * Boohbah Plush/Soft Toys - 20-inch soft toys with an authenticity badge, poseable arms and legs, retractable heads, movable eyes, and glittery "show-accurate" fur; light and sound versions also available * Boohbah Plush Pillows - 16-inch pillows/pyjama containers with twinkly fur * Storypeople Plush Dolls/Soft Toys - 12 to 21-inch soft toys; the female characters' hair can be stylised * Storypeople Classic Dolls - 12-inch scale dolls; the female characters have rooted hair * Boohbah Figurine Set - 2 to 3.75-inch figurines of every Boohbah and Storyperson Downsizing and cancellation In August 2017, it was announced that TWF would shrink the line down to roughly 50 SKUs (half of them were toys related to or of the Boohbahs, and the other half would be related to or of the Storypeople). The following toys would have been introduced to replace some of the products that were being discontinued: * Mini Boohbahs * Boohbah Bobbleheads *